One-shots for KICK!
by AwesomeMel10
Summary: This is just a bunch of one-shots I've come up with. Enjoy :)
1. You Found Me

**AN: Ok so this is my first song-fic and one-shot so please don't be that judgie.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin It or "You Found Me" or The Fray**

No one's POV

An empty school hallway fills with students as the alarming noise most find reliving, sounds. There's bumping, socializing, and bullying. Normal for this school.

A young girl notices her friend is down so, the worried blonde goes and checks on a brunette boy, who must be her friend.

Kim's POV

"Hey, Jack. Are you ok?"

He sighs, "Just tired of this school and its students."

"Yeah, but think, in just two more years we'll be away from this place." I smile.

He closes his locker and leans his forehead against it, "But what if I can't survive two more years?"

"What do you mean, 'can't survive'?" I say with a little edge at the end.

He sighs again, "Never mind, let's just go to class." He left and went to class without me. What's with him lately?

As soon as I walked into class I see Jack staring down at his desktop, lost in thought. I was going to ask him if anything was up but the bell rang and I had to take my seat, luckily my seat is behind his and one spot to the left.

Jack's POV

I can't keep living life like this. I hate Frank and his gang. God he's a jerk. Ugh, my stomach and chest still hurt. Well, it did just happen before class.

_I found God_

_On the corner of First and Amistad._

_Where the west_

_Was all but won._

_All alone_

_Smoking his last cigarette._

_He said, "Where you been?"_

_He said "Ask anything."_

**Flashback**

"Hey, Brewer!" I heard Frank

Not again, I can take him when he only has three friends helping him but when he brings seven Black Dragons along with him, I barely stand a chance. He knows its not fair too. He makes four hold each limb down while he punches or kicks me, and the other three are if things get out of hand.

"Brewer!" He got close to me so I could feel his breath on my face,"I don't like to be ignored!"

"Well what am I suppose to say?" I yelled back at him.

His face turned red and he ordered some Black Dragons to hold me down so he can beat me up. As soon as he punched me stomach I questioned to myself, where's hope?

_Where were you_

_When everything was falling apart?_

_All my days_

_Were spent by the telephone_

_That never rang_

_And all I needed was a call_

_That never came_

_To the corner of First and Amistad_

After many punches to the stomach and arms, he started to kick me in the legs and ribs. I didn't notice that the Black Dragons let go of my arms and legs but I guess Frank thought they didn't need to hold me anymore. Which was true, I hate to admit it, but it was true. I am in just too much pain to move so I laid on my side with my back being shoved against a wall. Frank kicked me about three or four more times before he decided to leave. After lying on the ground for a while I decided to get up, clean myself up and head to class.

**End of Flashback**

My trail of thoughts was interrupted by something hitting the back of my head. I saw a crumpled piece of paper on the floor. That's probably what hit me. Then another, and another, and another. The teacher finally told Frank to stop, no surprise that it was him that was the one throwing the paper. After the teacher turned around to continue with the lesson, a folded piece of paper landed on my desk and said,"From Kim" on it. I unfolded it, making sure I didn't make a sound, and read it.

**R u ok?**

I turned around and looked at Kim, then nodded. She's such a good friend, and really beautiful. So nice and kind. I want her as mine, but right now she's my best friend. If only she knew what's going on in my life.

_Lost and insecure_

_You found me, you found me_

_Lying on the floor_

_Surrounded, surrounded_

_Why'd you have to wait?_

_Where were you? Where were you?_

_Just a little late_

_You found me, you found me_

Kim's POV

I haven't seen Jack all day. I'm getting really worried. He wasn't at the dojo which was weird because Jack is always at the dojo. I guess I'll give him a call...

No answer.

Ok something has to be up. I walked to a very tall apartment building me, Jerry, and Rudy call home. Jack lives in a big house because of his grandpa and Milton and Eddie live in regular homes that aren't big, but not too small at the same time. I opened the front door and was greeted by the person that manages the lobby during the day hours. I pushed the botton in the elevator so it could rise up to the eleventh floor. I got off the elevator and entered my apartment. I threw everything on the coffee table and sat on the couch to do homework. When I pulled my stuff out of my backpack I got a text.

**Turn on the news**

**-Jack**

What? But why?

Jack's POV

I want to do this... no, I _have_ to do this. It's not like anythings going to change. I took a look at the city of Seaford and made my decidsion. I'm going to do it.

_In the end_

_Everyone ends up alone_

_Losing her_

_The only one who's ever known_

_Who I am_

_Who I'm not, who I wanna be_

_No way to know_

_How long she will be next to me_

Kim's POV

No. N-no. I couldn't believe what I am seeing on the news. How come he wants to do something like this? Why didn't he tell me? You can't do this Jack, especially not now!

I quickly opened my window, stepped onto the fire escape, and started climb the stairs of the remaining four floors I have to pass before I can get to the rooftop of the building. I don't know what I would do with myself if I let him do this. I hope he didn't make his decision yet.

_Lost and insecure_

_You found me, you found me_

_Lyin' on the floor_

_Surrounded, surrounded_

_Why'd you have to wait?_

_Where were you? Where were you?_

_Just a little late_

_You found me, you found me_

Jack's POV

She still isn't here yet. If she didn't want me to do this then she would've been here by now.

I took a step closer to the edge.

I bet she doesn't care.

I took another step closer to the edge.

I bet if I do this it won't change her life one bit.

I was so close to the edge by now that my toes were over the edge, the only thing saving me is my heels. I took one last look at Seaford, this is it.

_Early morning_

_The city breaks_

_I've been callin'_

_For years and years and years and years_

_And you never left me no messages_

_Ya never send me no letters_

_You got some kinda nerve_

_Taking all I want_

I lifted my right foot and hovered it about a half foot over the edge. I started to lean forward.

"Jack!" I heard a familiar voice but I thought it was just in my head,"Jack!" I heard it again. I put my foot back on the ledge and heard soft loud sobs. I turned around and saw Kim. I can't believe, she actually came!

"Jack, don't do this!" She said between sobs,"You have an amazing life!"

"You call being beat up by Black Dragons everyday an amazing life?" She looked shocked after that. I didn't mean for that to slip out of my mouth but I continued,"My mom's never around, my dad is dead. I'm practically living on my own!" I yelled

She calmed herself down,"Jack, look around you. Look at what you do have rather than what you don't." Every other word she would take a step closer to me,"You have friends that love you and look up to you. You have an amazing career ahead of you and..." She trailed off.

"And what?" I said softly because she was right in front of me,"Nobody's life with change when I'm gone." I looked down at the ground.

She pulled my face up so I could look into her eyes. She pressed her lips softly against mine and held it there for what seemed like forever.

_Lost and insecure_

_You found me, you found me_

_Lyin' on the floor_

_Where were you? Where were you?_

I wrapped my arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around my neck. Once we broke the kiss she cried in my shoulder,"Don't do it Jack, I love you more than a friend. I don't know how I could go on if you jumped. Just please Jack, don't-"

"Shh," I cut her off,"I'm not gonna. I have too much to lose if I did."

_Lost and insecure_

_You found me, you found me_

_Lyin' on the floor_

_Surrounded, surrounded_

_Why'd you have to wait?_

_Where were you? Where were you?_

_Just a little late_

_You found me, you found me_

_Why'd you have to wait?_

_To find me, to find me_

Hope didn't find me, something much better did.


	2. I can't be alone

**AN: I'm back! Here with another one-shot, I can't believe how many good reviews I got from the first one! I'm so happy! X'D Just letting you know this one is a little darker than the other one so just a heads up. Btw I DO NOT recommend you do what Kim tries to do in this chapter. I hope you make that right decision to NOT do what she tries to do.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' it!**

**I can't be alone**

Kim's POV

N-n-no, no, NO! This can't be happening! Why does life hate me?! UGH! I just wanna lie in my bed and wait for the world to end... or until the end of time, which ever comes last.

"KIM!" My dad yelled at me.

"WHAT?!" I yelled back at him.

"I'm gonna be with my friends tonight so can you stay at one of your friends please? I don't think you should be home alone cause'... you know!" He semi-yelled at me.

My mother died in a car wreck. I have been a disaster since it happened. I haven't been out of my bed in 4 days and my dad is in huge denial that she's gone but as long as he's ok, I guess, then I'm ok. "Sure Dad."

"Thank you sweetie." He yelled.

I sat up on my bed and wiped away the tears. I still felt a lot of pain, but I'm not one to show it in front of my friends. I just have to be like my dad and act like nothing happened. The first place I thought of when dad said I should stay at a friends place, the dojo. I got ready but it was just my green bobby wasabi tee with white sweat shorts and sneakers then headed to the dojo.

I opened the dojo to be greeted by everybody. They all wrapped my in a warm group hug that stopped when I joked saying they were hurting me. So they all stepped back and just stared at me.

"Guys, I'm fine. Alright? I'm gonna go change so I can spar with Jack, ok?" They all nodded in agreement. "Jack you'll wait for me right?"

"Yeah just don't be long." Jack said, I nodded and headed for the changing room.

As soon as I closed the door I burst into tears. I couldn't believe I lied to all of them. I made it seem like my mother's death was nothing, but it was something. It was a big something. I can't believe she's gone.

Jack's POV

I waited for Kim like she asked but she was taking forever. It's been 10 minutes! I guess I better go check on her. I walked to the girls changing room and pushed my ear against the door. I heard her crying.

I knocked on the door, "Kim, are you ok?"

She immediately stopped crying, "Yeah I'm fine, I'll be out in a minute." All throughout that sentence she couldn't stop sniffling, then she started crying again.

"Kim... I'm coming in!" I opened the door. She gasped and looked at me.

"Jack you scared me! Why did you barge in like that?"

"Because I heard you crying, Kim your not ok." She sighed and closed the door.

"I know it's just I miss her so much." She started to cry again so I hugged her and she cried in my shoulder.

"Why didn't you just tell me? I would've been there for you."

"Because I don't like crying, it's a sign of weakness."

"Kim..." I lifted her face up to look into my eyes, "It's not a sign of weakness, it just means you're sad and you need someone to be there." She sighed and rested her head in my shoulder. "Kim you need to go home so your dad can take care of you."

"I can't go home, Dad isn't home and says I should stay at a friends house."

I grabbed her wrist, "Come on."

"Wear are we going?"

"To my house."

"Oh... uh, ok." I walked her out of the dojo and took her to my house.

"Where's your mom?" She asked

I looked at Mom's work schedule on the fridge which said she should be at work right now "At work."

We went to my room and watched some TV. Everything was fine until...

"Breaking news a gas station was just robbed. Three people were wounded from gunshots." The news showed pictures of the three guys one that included Kim's father.

"They are at the hospital right now being treated." Then the channel that was on before the news came back on. I looked at Kim who was bursting into tears. As soon as I was about to say something she ran out of my room.

Kim's POV

Why does the world hate me?! What have I done wrong? As soon as I saw my dad's face on the news I had to do something to take my mind off it. I thought of the only thing I could think off that would stop the pain. I've heard that it helps but I don't know I've never tried it before, I guess I'm gonna find out. I ran into the kitchen and got out a small steak knife and I held my wrist out. I slowly brought the knife to my wrist.

"Kim NO!" Jack held my wrist that was connected to the hand that held the knife and pushed it away from me.

"Jack!" I tried to struggle out of his hold but he had me against the counter with a wrist in each of his hand. "Let go of me!" I yell in his face.

"No! Why do you want to cut yourself?!"

"Are you kidding me?! I need to take my mind off of this emotional pain!"

"So your gonna cut yourself?!" He hit my hand against the fridge causing me to drop the knife on the counter.

"Yes! I have to keep my mind off of my parents and my sucky life! If I cut myself then I'll be focused on the physical pain that's happening not the emotional!"

"Kim, I'm sorry, but that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard of!"

"Jack just leave me alone!" I pushed him off of me and on the floor. "I never even asked for your help!"

Jack's POV

"Jack just leave me alone!" She pushed me on the floor. "I never even asked for your help!" I grabbed her ankle and pulled her down making her cry in pain.

"Kim don't do this! You don't need to hurt yourself! I can't let you do this!" She tried to crawl away from me but I sat on her lower stomach and held her arms next to her head. "You're beautiful! You don't need scars! You need to calm down!"

"How do you know what I need and don't need?!"

"Because I'm your best friend Kim! And I care too much to let you do something like this." I said softer, then she looked away from me. "Kim don't do this. You shouldn't hurt yourself. I couldn't live with myself if I knew I let you do this. I care too much about you. If you start to hurt yourself then you'll start to hurt me." She just laid there looking away from me, not even caring about what I'm saying, "Kim look at me." I turned her face towards mine with my hand. "I love you. Ok? That's why I care so much." Her face turned into complete shock. What did I just do? That was so stupid. I got off of her and put the knife back in the drawer.

"You love me?" I heard a soft, shaky voice ask.

I sighed. "Yeah I love you."

She stopped to think, "Jack I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything just don't hurt yourself."

"Yeah but I shouldn't just leave you like this."

"Kim, it's fine."

"You just told me you love me and your fine that I'm silent?"

"Well if it keeps you from hurting yourself then yes, I'm fine with it."

I felt her hand on my shoulder so I turned around and she hugged me. I couldn't help but melt so I wrapped my arms around her waist and dug my head in the crook of her neck. She placed her hand on the back of my neck and her thumb on my cheek and gently pulled my face towards hers. She softly pressed her lips against mine and I started to kiss back. Her lips were soft and sweet I didn't want it to stop but I needed air so I pulled back a little to breath then I went back in.

"I love you too." She said against my lips. Once we broke I held her close.

I whispered in her ear, "Yeah I definitely liked the silence that just happened." Then I softly kissed her cheek. I heard her giggle which made me smile. "Come on, lets call the hospital and ask about your dad."

She hung up the phone. "So what did they say?"

"He's gonna be fine!" She jumped and hugged me.

"Kim that's great!"

"I know! I'm so happy!" We sat on my bed and then I wondered what does this make us?

"Uh Kim does this mean that we're a couple?" She smiled

"What do you think?" I smiled and held her close.

"I love you Kimmy." I whispered in her ear

"I love you too, Jackie."

**AN: Once again you SHOULDN'T cut yourself. I hope I've made myself clear.**


	3. Wasabi Warriors Chatroom

**AN: ok so here's another one-shot called the Wasabi Warriors Chatroom, I'm sorry if I stole your title for a chat room one-shot its just that I couldn't think of anything that was better than that. Just btw if ZoeyGoesMeow takes down her stories then I'll take down my ANs in my stories. And I'm sorry if I said anything negative towards her I was just really pissed and I only meant to comment on her actions I did not mean to stoop to her level. Ok now that that's done lets get on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it!**

Wasabi Warrior Chatroom

**TheBlackBeltSk8er** Has logged on

**JerryM.** Has logged on

**MiltonEinstein** Has logged on

**TheBlondeBeauty** Has logged on

**JerryM.**:Hey how'd u guys change ur username?

**TheBlackBeltSk8er**: Wow Jerry... Just wow

**TheBloneBeauty**: Seriously dude everyone knows how

**JerryM.**: Ugh just tell me how!

**MiltonEinstein**: Go to ur profile the go to ur profile options and change ur ursername

**JerryM.**: Thanks bro!

**JerryM.** Has logged off

**TheBlackBeltSk8er**: Well now that that's done with what u guys doin?

**MiltonEinstein**: homework

**TheBlondeBeauty**: nothin

**TheBlackBeltSk8er**: well u guys know how to live life to the fullest

**MiltonEinstein**: hey I'll let u know that Julie thinks I'm the life of a party

**TheBlackBeltSk8er**: dude seriously u think that stamp collecting in exciting

**MiltonEinstein**: ... Point taken...

**TheBlackBeltSk8ter**: hey what happened to Kim?

**MiltonEinstien**: Y? Do u miss her? ;)

**TheBlackBeltSk8ter**: ugh no she just hasn't talked for awhile

**TheBlondeBeauty**: Look out ur window Jack

**TheBlackBeltSk8ter**: holy! Kim y r on my balcony?

**TheBlondeBeauty**: I had nothin to do now let me in Brewer!

**TheBlackBeltSk8ter**: k I'm comin, I'm comin!

**TheSwagalisiousMan** has logged on

**MiltonEinstien**: whoa Kim's in Jack's room? No funny business k I don't wanna be babysitting Kim Jr. or Jack Jr. in 9 months!

**TheSwagalisiousMan**: Hold on what did I miss?

**MiltonEinstien**: Kim's in Jacks room cuz she had nothing to do

**TheSwagalisiousMan**: Whoa nothing to _do_? So she went to Jack's room to find something to _do_ ;) WHOO! Jack you go get ur girl!

**TheBlackBeltSk8ter**: Kim isn't my girl!

**TheBlondeBeauty**: Yeah I'm just his best friend

**TheBlackBeltSk8ter**: Seriously she's just another girl

**MiltonEinstien**: Deadman walking

**TheSwagslisiousMan**: I'll make sure I wear somethin nice at ur funeral

**TheBlondeBeauty**: So I'm just another girl? Is that it!

**TheBlackBeltSk8ter**: No I didn't mean it like that!

**MiltonEinstien**: u kinda sounded like u did

**TheBlackBeltSk8ter**: Hey this is me and Kim's conversation!

**TheBlondeBeauty**: More like argument!

**TheSwagalisiousMan**: y r u guys chattin on here anyway when ur both in Jacks bedroom?

**TheBlondeBeauty**:...

**TheBlackBeltSk8ter**:...

**TheBlondeBeauty** has logged off

**TheBlackBeltSk8ter** has logged off

**MiltonEinstien**: so now what

**TheSwagalisiousMan**: we could play 20 questions?

**MiltonEinstien**: sure u start

_Meanwhile..._

"So I'm just another girl?!"

"Kim I didn't mean it like that! And no ur not just another girl!"

"Then what am I?! Just someone that's fun to flirt with?!"

"Flirt? What do you mean flirt!"

"Oh please you always flirt with me!"

"Name one time!"

"You always compliment my hair! You pay more attention to me then any other of the warriors! Lets not forget all the times you've hugged my waist!"

"Oh yeah? Well let's not forget all the times you've flirted with me!"

"When have I ever flirted with you?"

"You always hang out with me! You constantly compliment me on my karate skills! You've called me amazing! And I caught you staring at me when you saw me without a shirt on!"

"Whatever but don't you remember the time I caught you saying I was beautiful? Or graceful? Or the most awesome person you know?!"

"So!"

"We're you just saying those things?"

Jack looks down at the ground and stare at his feet.

"Jack? Don't I mean anything to you?"

He continues to think.

"We'll forget you!" She cried as she got off of his bed and made her way to the window.

"No Kim!" He grabbed her wrist.

She tried to pull away but he wrapped his arms around her waist and sat back down on his bed with her in his lap.

"Jack... let go." She said softly sniffling trying to keep tears from falling.

"No Kim" he whispered against her jawbone which made her shiver, "I did mean those things I said."

"No! Your just trying to make me feel better."

"I did mean those things though and I do want you to feel better, is there anything I can do?"

"No."

Jack knew Kim was hurt by the fact that she thought that he didn't like her as a friend he also knew Kim has a crush on him but he wasn't sure at the time if he overheard her correctly but now he knows Kim likes him more than a friend otherwise why would she be so hurt? He did the only thing he could think of he started to kiss the area below her ear. Kim leaned her head back because she enjoyed it until she realized who it was that was doing it and what just happened only seconds ago.

"Jack stop."

"Are you sure you want me too?"

She nodded her head

He moved his mouth to her ear, barely brushing it then he said as soft as he could, "Really?"

She hesitated then shook her head and he continued. She let out her breath she was holding and Jack smiled against her jawbone. She couldn't take it anymore so in one swift move she turned around so she could face him with her legs on each side of him and her arms wrapped around his neck then she softly kissed him. He held his hands on her hips kissed back. Slowly he snaked his arms around his waist to hold her closer then gently leaned back. Once his back met the mattress Kim started to tangle her fingers in his hair which drove him crazy causing him to softly moan against her lips. He could feel her smiling into the kiss so he bit her lip causing her to gasp which made him smirk. They slowly pulled away then And leaned their foreheads against each others.

"Wow." Was all they could manage out.

They stayed in silence for a little less than a minute until Jack spoke up, "So... Do you forgive me?" He said while rubbing circles her back with his hand.

She gave a half smile, "Mmhmm."

"Good cause now that we're friends again I wanna ask you something else."

"What?"

He stuttered a little but finally it came out, "Kim?"

"Yes."

"Will you do me the honor of going on a date with me Saturday?"

"Yes! Of course I will!"

She gave him a quick kiss.

She then looked at the clock Jack has on his nightstand then realized it was already 8:30 so she said goodbye and went back to her house.

Jack went back to the chat room and told the guys what happened and they freaked out. After that he went to bed and thought, "What an amazing night!"


End file.
